(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to optometers and the assessment of refractive disorders of the human eye. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of hand held consumer devices used for self-refraction.
(2) Background
Disclosed embodiments may measure the refractive properties of an optical system by simulating the cross-cylinder procedure that optometrists use in a clinical setting. An optical system as defined herein can include, but is not limited to, the human eye and mechanical systems wherein refractive measurement can determine a refractive error. Disclosed embodiments may comprise extensions and improvements upon the methods described in published patent application US 2013/0027668 A1 by Pamplona et al which discloses the creation of a low cost device that can measure refractive errors using a smart phone as a light source. However, the method and device described in the prior art is limited to optical systems consisting of a single multi-lens array or a pin hole array, which is neither as accurate and easy to use nor as economical as the embodiments described herein. Thus, there is a need in the art for new systems and methods using ubiquitous smart phones which can measure the refractive properties of an optical system.